


石榴心

by Fivepenguin



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 自产自用的环保精神引发的蝴蝶效应
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Cerberus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hades & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	石榴心

**Author's Note:**

> 采用如下设定：①塔年纪比扎稍大②是卡戎送父子回家

按理来说，尤以冥王心中法理为准，凡待在圣殿里的，本不该有多余的好奇心。本来，听过暗灵交流、史诗传说，就足够让一个人知道这东西有时致命，不啻猛毒；更不要提前一天晚上，幼年的王子还听过凡人因一时冲动招致死亡的故事，理应明白正确的行事之道。  
但血液里神的部分使他固执，彼时尚不知其存在的凡人之血则成为叛逆根源，将扎格列欧斯从冥府里剥出一部分，得以游离地看待父亲。

刻耳柏洛斯仅用鼻头就能把王子拱得翻倒的时候，扎格列欧斯已经在好奇：父亲的桌上摆着一个灰朴朴的壶，里面装的是什么？——顽固不堪、独断专行的冥王，会不会自己打破规定，在水壶里装满违禁品？如今他长到能勉强抱住三头犬的吻部，依然在想这件事，此时离初次产生这个想法已过了几年。  
“刻耳柏洛斯，刻耳柏洛斯，”他摸着犬的下颌，“帮我个忙。”  
三个头中最快乐的那个呜呜回应着，伸出来碰主人的儿子，袭击来得突然，王子一下跌倒了，发出被挠痒一样的笑。他抓着三头犬巨大的爪子站起来，顺着赤红的皮毛往它身上爬，这枚头颅于是温驯地低伏下去，扎格列欧斯顺利抵达它的顶部，一时很高兴，觉得自家狗真好，这样轻松就理解他的意图；想到这却又莫名有点寂寞，抓住大狗的耳朵，轻轻告诉它：“之后再陪你玩，父亲难得出去，我一定要抓住这次机会，看看那水壶里到底是什么。他要真装了蜜露……呃，好像也不能怎么办。但总之，绝对是没立场阻止这些东西流通……”  
刻耳柏洛斯的耳朵动了动，嘴也要张开的样子，被王子阻止了。扎格列欧斯把脸从毛皮里挪开，挥手驱赶气味，低头时让人担心他要掉下去：  
“乖狗狗，帮我个忙？父亲的椅子我爬不到，你能往那个地方靠近一点，好让我上去吗？”  
说着，他看了看走廊的方向。冥王的座位能一眼看到血池及其延伸出来的道路，便于望尽工作量，这会儿不出所料，修普诺斯裹在袍子里睡得正香。他迅速地回想了一下天赐巧合所造就的绝妙境况：哈迪斯带着阿喀琉斯前往边境处理事务，黑夜女神不知所踪、但就算被发现也大概率会包容他，塔纳托斯要对付凡人，而刻耳柏洛斯就在此处，殷勤地把脑袋往主人的书桌送，仿佛完全不知道这是背叛似的。  
扎格列欧斯放轻力道，担心抓痛三头犬（尽管这种担忧并无必要，刻耳柏洛斯还是领会其中好意，忧郁又感激），借着体型矮小因而动作轻快的优势，几乎是一瞬间，就像箭一样跑到了冥王的书桌上。他坐下来，先翻动那些文书，结果发现是空白的。  
“我知道这个，”他嘟囔着拿起只比他矮一点的羽毛笔，烫得嘶了一声，“阿喀琉斯说过有种文字要力量足够才能看到。”羽毛笔放回原位后，他的手已经烫红了，摸着水壶冰冷的表面，扎格列欧斯舒适地叹息，开始攻克它的壶盖。  
不久水壶缴械投降，为他敞开，壶口冒出和蜜露近似的，甜而香的味道，只有发酵的过程才能产生这种气味。但又和蜜露不同……  
扎格列欧斯低头仔细闻着壶中酒，发觉它比蜜露香气浓重。像是石榴，来自花园，尽管他只去过一次，就被恼怒的冥王勒令不准再进入，但他深深地记住了这种甜美，仿佛它是他身体的一部分。  
不是蜜露，他不无失望地想，或许父亲为了绕开禁令，又难以弃置放松的途径，才往水壶里装石榴酒。  
迷人而馥郁的酒香传开，足以使酒神宴会上的人狂欢不已。但三头犬兴致缺缺，睡神带薪入眠，暗灵则分散在别处，正厅里只剩下扎格列欧斯兴趣高昂，全然忘记好奇心是生命之友，亦能成为致命一击。  
好奇使然，扎格列欧斯举起酒壶。似乎是有神力加持，在手中完全不是正常重量，他费尽力气才将壶口对准嘴唇，提醒自己要留神，别把酒全洒掉。  
……然后承载过大压力的手臂一抖，芬芳酒液洒了王子一身，殃及整个桌面，四处都是暗红色和石榴香。唯一值得庆幸的是冥王的文书并不沾水，石榴酒无比顺畅地从纸上滑落，滴答落向地面。  
扎格列欧斯的心跳起初就要渐渐回落到和水滴声一致，他对着那幅极力彰显哈迪斯之恐怖与威猛的壁画，正冷静地思考用什么借口叫佣人来打扫，这时，门口传来一阵脚步声，立刻让他的心像乐师的鼓一样剧烈地敲起来。  
只有冥界的主人和他的儿子才有这种独特的足音：因踏火而行，脚掌落地时会有轻微的、水浇到木炭上一般的声响，暗灵靠这种声音就能想象，他们所过之处空气如何在高温中明亮地扭曲。  
王子尽量保持着冷静，想要冒险跳下对他来说过高的桌面，但是——  
“扎格列欧斯！！”  
呼喊拉扯着天花板，大厅在他眼里疯狂旋转，回过神来哈迪斯已经捉住了他。铁色的手腕贴在他的胸膛，脉搏隔着皮肤和衣物传来，一个对冥王来说很接近拥抱的姿势。扎格列欧斯意外到失去思考能力，呆滞地想：原来父亲的心跳和我一样快啊。又想：这是不是他第一次叫我名字？  
但那股急促而有力的震动，就像冥河上的水纹，渐渐变缓，到最后隔许久才会跳一下。一阵一阵覆上王子心脏的脉搏平息后，他被父亲毫不留情地扔在地上。  
“你串通了谁？你这愚蠢的小……”  
话说到一半，又停了。扎格列欧斯吞下已上膛的辩词，抬头观察父亲。奇怪的是，尽管书桌附近一片狼藉，哈迪斯看起来却并不是很生气，甚至没有平时对他常有的不耐烦，而是一种难以形容的神情，放在别人身上，或许可称之为疲倦。  
“回你的房间去。”哈迪斯最后说，“记得把自己收拾干净。”  
扎格列欧斯试图道歉：“父亲，弄脏你的桌子，我——”  
“滚回房间去。”哈迪斯回答。

他至今都能清晰地回忆起这个夜晚，或者白天。冥界不分昼夜，死亡本身成为时间的度量。这件事就发生在他从前不知道的、第一次死亡数年后，以及第二次死亡的半年前。  
次日王子醒来，哈迪斯拨冗通知：阿喀琉斯要负责他的训练，今日开始，直到王子的战斗技巧成熟到不至于轻易被暗灵杀死为止。与阿喀琉斯的谨慎不同，扎格列欧斯破天荒跟父亲道谢，兴奋于史诗里的英雄要来做他的老师。  
“我请求您不要再叫我王子或殿下，先生，”他转身对阿喀琉斯说，见对方想拒绝，补充道，“当然，您的意愿为先；我只是想说，如果一个老师把学生当作上司的儿子来看，而不是单纯的学徒，他真的能无所顾忌地教学吗？”  
阿喀琉斯摇了摇头，无奈的模样，然而是微笑着的，告诉他：“那么从今天开始，我就管你叫小伙子吧。我的老师也曾这样叫过我，这也算继承了。”  
扎格列欧斯的眼睛一下亮了。“就是那位半人马喀戎吗？”  
“要闲聊就离开这里，”哈迪斯冷漠地靠上椅背，召暗灵上前陈述，“这可还有正事要办。”扎格列欧斯恼火地发觉，除了父亲，再没人能把正事这个词说出如此嘲讽的意味。  
正式成为师徒的二人走到西厅前，哈迪斯想起什么，用看似自语实则所有人都能听见的声音说：“让他多吃些苦头，好好理解死亡。”  
阿喀琉斯，走到平日站岗的位置，对着个头和他肋骨齐平的小小神，轻声说：“大人是要你尽快成熟。你迟早要继承这里，成为死者之主，小伙子。”  
“可我未必想？”  
“那么我们就看命运如何安排吧。”他的老师——这个称呼仍唤起受宠若惊的感觉，微笑了，“再者也不必着急。”  
“我还是要说您不必感到束手束脚。”扎格列欧斯抬头说道，“我听过暗灵间的交谈，翻过书柜里的史诗，我的结论是：痛苦是人生不可或缺之物。无论生死，人总在其中得到珍贵体验。”  
阿喀琉斯不再回应，安静地看了他一会儿。沉默中，正厅内冥王严厉的声音像罩了一层毛玻璃，沉闷而模糊，扎格列欧斯眨眨眼，数到第三个被拒绝的暗灵时，阿喀琉斯伸出手，动作果断，眼睛却在犹豫着要不要这样做。  
“神都是这样早熟吗？”他叹息着，“对你这样的年纪来说，有这样的想法的确难得。可原谅我如此说，却也多少令人感到难过。”  
扎格列欧斯站在原地，他的头被轻轻地、小心翼翼地拍了几下，倪克斯不做这种举动，冥王和他最亲近的接触有记忆以来是昨天。他突然低头，动作之突兀，让那只手收了回去，但好像依旧有什么隔着护腕落在黑发上，温暖、轻柔。  
他有点慌乱：“呃，我得走了？房间还没收拾好？等等，我们的训练今天开始对吗？”  
“是的，地点在你的卧室外，记得那片放武器的广场吗？”  
扎格列欧斯吸了一下鼻子，回以笑容表示礼貌：“当然。父亲从前不允许我进去。”  
“但拦不住你，对吧？”  
他的笑顿时明亮起来。  
后来，王子得到老师的手稿，又拥有能看到全文的力量，他会因阿喀琉斯对自己的描述感到惊奇：暗灵认为他面对低微之人也能保持礼节十分难得，但在他，童年时作为一个独立且成熟的个体被对待的体验，几乎全部来自阿喀琉斯和倪克斯。  
塔纳托斯回来后，得知了这个消息及其灾难性的前置事件。他叹了口气作为对后者的反应，对前者则说：“恭喜你了。你不是一直很喜欢史诗里的英雄之类的东西吗？”  
语调含着挖苦。扎格列欧斯拿额头撞他，抗议道：“别这样，塔纳。难道诗人能无中生有？”  
“我记得你还很喜欢忒修斯？”死神突然问，揉揉自己的前额，虽然被撞的其实是肩膀。  
“当然！唉，你笑什么？”  
“你见到他本人就懂了……不过想来是没有机会。说到这个。你和阿喀琉斯的训练涉及到致死的内容吗？”  
“他说半年以内不会有太大危险。塔纳，我有个关于死亡的问题想问：当活人死去，他们就来到死者的国度，那如果第二次死亡，会发生什么？”  
“在我们，会回到冥河，我的兄弟会带你回到这里的，别担心。”  
“啊，原来不是你接我走。”  
塔纳托斯的样子，好像他被打了一下。  
“这倒是……很罕见。总是怕我的更多。凡人尤其，英雄也常有。”  
扎格列欧斯追问：“为什么要恐惧？他们不知道这里的存在吗？英雄甚至可以去至福乐土，伟大的灵魂们聚集在一起。”  
“你为什么不去问问阿喀琉斯？他想必体会深刻。我该走了。”  
一瞬间，塔纳托斯就消失了，扎格列欧斯只碰到一片衣角。  
于是这成为当天训练前的第一个话题，也是阿喀琉斯头一次告诉他自己的信条。  
“弱者才会恐惧。”

阿喀琉斯在许多方面的预判，都有着接近命运的精准。尽管这意味着，一旦失误就是最为惨痛的失去，也会招致凡人的忌惮，但在冥王圣殿，工作能力才是决定冥王态度的关键。  
他判定王子出于训练的死起码发生在半年后，事情果真如此发展。  
扎格列欧斯第一次迈出池子的时候，他往左手边的墙壁望去。西厅的露台被遮住了，但很奇妙，他就是知道塔纳托斯站在那儿，栏杆前，注视着他如何顺着河水流下，眼神好像一块珠宝挂在身上，让他下意识想将其珍藏。  
然后他迈出去，脚像坠了铅。我真的能习惯这件事吗？他想着，甩去血水，顺着暗灵分开的道路向前。  
也就是在这时，王子察觉到另一道目光。它难以忽视，自走廊尽头而来，冷静，却像在烧灼，使人烦躁。扎格列欧斯抬头瞪视，他的父亲却已挪开眼睛，批改文书，好像刚才只是个错觉，冥王没有专注地看着孩子从血池爬出来。  
扎格列欧斯走得更近，挑衅地说：“父亲，您也看见了，我第一次死掉。”  
哈迪斯握着羽毛笔的手甚至都没有动，他自若地回答：“是吗？你觉得我是听不见你聒噪的动静，还是看不见你在地毯上弄出的污痕？”  
“说不定二者皆有？毕竟您总是忽视我，我几乎无法分清不能和不想。”  
“那现在你该知道了，只是我不想和你说话。接着去找阿喀琉斯受死吧，寒暄到此为止了。”  
格斗训练的死亡率逐日上升，他开始频繁地从血池爬出来，习惯甚至喜欢上了把血水从头上甩掉，溜过暗灵身旁。死得越多，经验越丰富，他已经能躲开数次袭击，和阿喀琉斯打得有来有回，唯独躲不开父亲的注视。  
无论哈迪斯在做什么，那道目光总是自以为隐秘地投过来，像一支断箭，扎在他日渐成熟的心上。而当他抬头，父亲却一次又一次地装作什么都没有发生，带来愤怒的滋味，分外鲜明。这个地方与他息息相关又令他感到游离，而所有人都对问题视而不见，好像永恒只带来无尽拖延的怠惰。  
几年后，王子的个头追上了塔纳托斯时，阿喀琉斯宣布他已无技巧可教，作为不被承认的贺礼，扎格列欧斯得到一柄长矛。  
“等一下，父亲，您要把瓦拉塔给我？”  
“不然让你空手送死？”哈迪斯的回应极尽冷淡。“不用表现得受宠若惊，孩子。应该奖赏的我不会刻意避开。”  
扎格列欧斯咽下铁块一般梗在喉头的话语：那你为什么连看着我都偷偷摸摸？  
可他失去了说出这句话的机会，从这一天起，那道目光就消失了。不知为何，他奇异地感到失落。  
不过，他很快就要无心纠结：没过几天他就知道了自己真正的身世。  
状况之巧，几乎让王子怀疑父亲其实是为了他出逃方便，才进行这数年的训练。起码换做从前的他，绝无法攀越紧闭的大门，砸到地上时他想：以后我一定找出办法使它常开……这破东西和父亲一样顽固。

现在，自血池浮起的扎格列欧斯再难令观者纳罕，哈迪斯时常发出嘲弄，但也仅此而已。  
大家逐渐适应了睡神例行报告王子死因的声音：暗灵，岩浆，女巫，陷阱，复仇女神，诸如此类。  
这也是扎格列欧斯面对涌来的焰浪时，响在脑海里的声音。修普诺斯絮絮叨叨念道：好吧！让我看看，这回你死于水仙花平原的水灾，哇，确实难得一见。听说他们总送来报告，说那儿洪水泛滥起来全是火焰，是真的吗？  
要是他真这样问，扎格列欧斯尽力退后，想：那我就可以告诉他，如假包换。  
暗灵的描述和父亲的恐吓都有了形象，火焰河像得到生命，伸出爪子要捉住他。扎格列欧斯咬牙，发现已经退无可退，他在这片区域的最边缘，而岩浆已逼近脚掌，就要淹没这最后一片地面了。  
又一片波浪掀起，若在圣殿里应能触到天花板，无法躲避。扎格列欧斯横剑挡住脸庞，暗想：这里敌人稀少，是被火吃掉，还是及时撤离？  
“扎格。”  
听见这句呼唤的下一秒，扎格列欧斯飞到了半空。死神及时赶到，紧紧抱着他，与他一同漂浮，俯视着河水汹涌、咆哮。  
扎格列欧斯往后靠去，数着塔纳托斯的心跳。和我一样，和我一样。他想着，突然想笑，鼻腔却发酸。像是水纹，从中心向外一圈圈蔓延，死亡的心脏拨动着他的弦，这颗鲜红、鲜红的心也因之加快了跳动的节奏。  
他想：你、不，你们……你们是知道的，死亡对我从不是终点。我可以死去无数次，每一次都越来越强，永不疲倦。  
可尽管如此——尽管如此我还是能读到恐惧。那么，究竟是为什么呢？

他回忆起训练的那段时间，踏在台阶上时，红色溅成一条明亮的线。偶尔，拐进西厅就能看见塔纳托斯等在那里，上前搭话，又和先前的姿态不一样了。  
回到冥界并不总是全无意识的过程，有时他存了一点力气，能在卡戎的船头睁开眼睛，知道快回家了。运气好的话，能看见塔纳托斯在露台，朝自己的方向凝望。对上视线时死神便偏过头去，睫毛在烛火中闪着银光，像深渊里看见的星星。暗金色的眼睛像是老虎视线凝成的琥珀，静止，然而感情在其中竟成为可以流动的东西；隔着这么远的距离，扎格列欧斯都能分辨出塔纳托斯来不及藏起的、惊叹的神情，就好像他是什么不可思议的事物，并不属于这里。  
（……不属于死亡。但这不可能，扎格列欧斯想，我们是属于彼此的。）

和小时候一样，那股打在他皮肤上的水纹也渐渐慢了下来。下方，河水燃烧着退去，在地面上留下沾着夜露的蛛网的形状，时而冒出火焰。  
理性难以盖过的恐惧啊……当扎格列欧斯假想死亡只有一次，是他绝对而不可避免的终结，尽管投入混沌君主的身体中是种近乎温馨的慰藉，但仅仅只是想到这件事，不仅是发生在自己身上，想到任何他关心的、爱着的人可能会陷入这样虚无的境地，现在拥有的一切都会逝去，恐慌就会蚕食理智。  
哈迪斯和塔纳托斯也是这样吗？他们是否担心他不再回来？然而如若王子死去，只会回归冥河，再步出那池中。永恒的死，在他来说不会发生，冥王和死亡化身本应明白这一点。  
心灵能战胜这种假定吗？——它应该被赢过、压制吗？  
塔纳托斯的话语打断了思考，他把扎格列欧斯送回地面，说：“往前走吧，扎格。别死在这种事情上。”  
扎格列欧斯看着塔纳托斯的唇角上翘，露出对其他人罕有的笑容，感到自己的心跳又开始加速。并非恐惧，只不过是忽然意识到：答案就在眼前，一如石榴之果，剖心方可得见。它由来已久，藏到他追着塔纳托斯跑的脚步里，又躲进塔纳托斯望着他的眼神。从前他还不懂这答案的名字，这一刻他顿悟该如何称呼它。  
一颗破碎的心，具有最为恐怖的力量……爱是伟力，亦是钥匙，使通往惊惧的门背离意志，为之洞开。  
他倾身向前，用嘴唇捕获那个微笑，发出邀请：“回去以后，我们喝一杯吧。”  
“好啊。到时候见。”塔纳托斯与他额头相触，低低地说。  
他说完就走了，扎格列欧斯心情却很好。

多么神奇……第一缕寒风扑到脸上时他想，引发恐惧与狂怒，快乐与柔情的竟可以是同一种事物。  
这样想着，他在雪地上站定，冲着转过身的父亲微笑起来。


End file.
